The Bonanza Fest
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: Ah, young love. Sharing IS caring, after all. Drabble. Random. SasukexXxSakura
1. Seafood Bonanza

**Seafood Bonanza**

--

_SasukexXxSakura_**  
**

_-Sasuke decides to convince Sakura to try something new-_**  
**

**--  
**

She looked at him suspiciously.

"What… is that?"

"It's food."

"That's food?"

"That's what I said."

"It looks like a bug. A _roach_ bug."

"Crawfish."

"What?"

"It's seafood."

"I don't care _what_ it is, I'm not eating it."

She took a step back.

"Come on, you know you want to—you have to at least _try_ it."

"I don't _have_ to try any—what in the hell are you doing?!"

A pause.

"…I'm eating the meat."

"You're eating its _butt_."

"Its the tail—"

"Its _ass_."

"It isn't that bad."

"Hell yes it is. I wouldn't if you paid me, Sasuke."

"…What if I _did_ pay you? I know you need some extra cash for tuition."

She glared.

"_No_—"

"I'll pay for all of your books."

Sakura paused.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's thousands of dollars. There's no way—"

He shrugged.

"Family's rich. Now, will you do it or not?"

She eyed the crawfish. Its beady eyes stared back.

Her thoughts flicked to the amount of student loans she'd be paying back for the rest of her life for medical school. Ah, hell.

Teeth clenched, back stiff.

"Fine."

A smirk.

"You sure?"

She responded with a middle finger.

"Okay. Well all you have to do is pull out its—"

"Ass."

"—_tail_, take off the first ring of shell—pinch the bottom of the tail—"

He demonstrated this as Sakura frowned.

"Then put the meat in your mouth—and pull."

He pulled it out, chewed, and then swallowed. Sakura's frown deepened.

"And you're done. Simple."

He shoved a pile of crawfish across the table toward her.

"Now you try."

At first she glared the offending crawfish that was the problem, before realizing it was _his_ fault for forcing her in this situation and so lifted her eyes to glare at him instead.

He shrugged.

"You don't have to do it, but then you'll probably still be paying off your bills until you're passed sixty-years-old."

So she had to do it. Great.

A minute passed involving a slightly hilarious scene with an uncoordinated amateur and the pulling out of crawfish meat.

"God—why is there juice everywhere? That is so _gross_—"

"Just eat it. You've already done all the other work."

Sakura groaned.

"_Fine_."

"…"

"…"

"So… how was it?"

"Tastes like… chicken. Spicy chicken."

"Told you."

"Shut up."

"Next time you should listen to me."

"Shut _up_."

"You'll believe me next time I—"

"You don't understand, Sasuke—shut UP and listen! God!"

"…What's wrong?"

"I need water and to get to the hospital _now_, you asshole."

"…?"

"I'm allergic to hot spices."

"…Shit."

"Yeah. And just for this, you're also paying for _next_ year's college books. Oh, and I told you so, Sasuke."

Dead look.

"Shut up and get in the car, Sakura."

Small smile.

"Yessir, Mr. Know-it-all."

* * *

_**A/n:** __This was inspired by my first try (not to long ago) of crawfish. It was really spicy, but surprisingly good. Even if it did look like a bug. This one-shot's simple, but I hope at least somebody out there was able to enjoy it._ _Maybe I made it too simple… oh, well. I liked it. It's just a random drabble anyway.  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything in regards to Naruto. Not the show or anything else._


	2. Ookoos Bonanza

**Ookoos Bonanza**

**--**

_SasukexXxSakura_**  
**

_-Sakura gives something to her boyfriend. After all, sharing IS caring-_

_--  
_

"I love you Sakura, but stay approximately five to ten feet away from me."

Her face crumpled into a mock sorrowful expression.

"You do not! Love is for better or worse—richer or poor—"

"I _do_—"

She took a step closer with a gleeful expression before he held up a hand.

"But you're still staying five feet back while you still have that."

Her face fell.

"But love is supposed to _unconditional_, Sasuke-kun!"

Hard look.

"Not right now, it isn't."

Pouty lip.

"Don't give me that, Sakura—you know it won't work. You brought this upon yourself anyway. If you had just _told_ me—"

"I DID tell you!"

Dead look.

"Sakura—you called it _Piojos_!"

"So what? That _is_ what it is."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sakura—it's _Spanish_."

"That still doesn't change what it—"

"It's Spanish for _lice_."

"So what? It's not _my_ fault that you can't understand the Spanish language."

Warning tone.

"_Sakura—"_

"What's the big deal, anyway Sasuke? It's not that bad."

"—You have so many _piojos_ that you even gave it to your _cat_, Sakura. Don't tell me it's not that bad."

"What do you care—you're a guy! It's not like it's a problem for you to just shave your hair off whenever you feel like it."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I am NOT shaving my hair."

"But _Sasuke_—"

"No."

"Couldn't you—"

"No."

"But we—"

"_No_."

"Sasuke, I promise I won't give you lice, just please, _please_, take me to the concert! It only happens once in a lifetime to see my favourite band here!"

Icy glare.

"I'll keep my distance and everything! _Please_? You know they won't let me in unless I have with me someone who's 18 or older!"

"So? Wait till you turn 18."

Icy glare is returned.

"_Once in a lifetime_, Sasuke! –And that won't be for another year! What are the chances that, in a year, they'll be back at just the right time on my day off from school!"

"Well, darn. I guess you can't go then. Brittany Spears'll just have to wait."

Frustrated noise.

"It's not _Brittany Spears_—It's _Nickelback_—Mr. Smexy himself!"

Skeptical eye.

"So you want me to take you to a concert to drool over another man? You've got to be kidding me."

"Sasuke-kun!"

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

Sakura stomped her foot in anger.

"It's not like it's bad music either! I'm not even asking to see Justin Timberlake or anything—why are you being so stubborn!"

Blank look.

"And you staring at this guy makes it so much better than staring at some other guy."

"Yes!"

"…"

"… So… is that a 'yes' Sasuke-kun?"

"…No."

"No as in 'no, you _will_ take me to the concert'?"

"No, no as in 'no that does not mean yes and I am _not_ taking you to the concert.'"

"Damn it."

Smirk.

Glare.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"If you don't… I'll…"

"This sounds suspiciously like blackmail."

"Extortion."

"Ah, so much better."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Not that it matters, Sakura. There's nothing that you could possibly use on me."

Triumphant smile.

She glowered while trying to come up with something unsuccessfully.

Light bulb effect.

Slow smile.

"Two words, Sasuke. Fan. Club."

"What—no."

"Hell yes."

"Sakura, that's low even for you. No."

"_Yes_, I'm bringing it back baby!"

Crap. Of all the things to be undone by. The Fan Club had been in place for a long time before it finally disbanded several years ago due to Sakura leaving the group (she was one of the leaders and when she was gone, the Club dispersed). She claimed that she had grown up from that stage and had better things to do rather than chase after some 'selfish idiot emo guy.' Which is kind of funny since that got him to actually pay attention to her for once. The next year, they started dating, although she had beat him off with a stick a couple times before she finally gave in and agreed.

"Sakura, don't even _think_ about—"

She flipped her phone out.

"Sakura, I almost had to go into _protective service_ because of that stupid—"

She smiled and the dialing started.

"Don't make me—"

She held the phone to her ear while the ringing sounded before somebody picked up the line on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ino—This is Sa—Hey!"

He grabbed the phone and put it behind his back.

"Give that back!"

Smirk.

"Nope."

Huff.

"That's fine, I'll just use the house phone, or if not that, I can always just go to her hou—"

"_Sakura_."

Exasperated groan.

"What?"

"Fine, I'll take you."

Realization hits. Slow smile.

"Say that again, I didn't quite catch that."

Roll eyes.

"I'll _take_ you. Satisfied?"

A clear satisfied smile is shown.

"Yes. Definitely."

Sigh and shrug of shoulders.

"Get in the car."

"Yessir, Mr.—"

"Sakura!"

"Okay, okay… getting in."

The Next Day.

"I don't like you."

"I'm _sorry_, Sasuke-kun!"

"I _really_ don't like you."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And you're also annoying. Did I ever say how annoying you were?"

"I really didn't think that it would really…"

"…"

"What did you THINK would happen, Sakura?"

"…Umm…"

He glared as Sakura had to shield her eyes from the sunlit glare off of the recently shaved head.

She quickly lowered her hands and head them behind her back, her eyes now having to squint from the light.

He glared some more.

She smiled nervously.

"I am _so_ sorry, Sasuke-kun! I mean… it's not THAT bad…"

He stared.

"Not only did you give me lice so bad that I had no choice but to shave my head, but you also gave everyone around you and their _pet_, lice, Sakura."

Crap.

"And guess what else, Sakura?"

She gulped.

"I think it's time for a little _payback_ that'll fix all of our problems."

Sakura shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"That's okay—I think I'm fine just the way I—"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his car.

Kick.

"God—Sakura! That F-ing hurt! I'm just taking you to the hair salon, so stop fighting me!"

"…Oh. Oops…"

She lowered her fist.

She cracked a wide smile.

"I get to get my hair done and get rid of all this lice? They use a chemical or something to do it?"

They both slid in the car.

He distractedly started the engine, adjusted his mirrors, and shifted the car in gear.

"Yeah, something like that."

She smiled brightly.

"Okay!"

**At the Hair Salon.**

"Sasuke… what's that?"

"Your hair stylist. What else?"

"…The guy with the muscles and _tattoos_? And why did it say 'Barber Shop' outside? I thought that that was a guy hair…"

Oh, hell.

Oh, _hell_.

"Sasuke—this better not be what I think—"

The sound of buzzing was heard.

_Oh, hell_.

Sakura got ready to jump from her seat—but it was too late.

BZZZZ!

Sakura looked down in shock as her shorn locks fell.

"Oh, hell—I hate you Sasuke, I hate you Sasuke, I hate you Sasuke…"

He leaned back with a smirk of self-satisfaction.

**Later That Day.**

On the way to the mall, with nothing better to do, two gleaming bald heads made their way to the clothing stores.

"I still hate you, I still hate you, I still hate you…"

"I love you too, Sakura."

Smirk.

"What are you complaining about, anyway? Your hair was so infested that shaving it _was_ the only option—I even paid someone to go throughout your house and bomb the lice out of it. Seems your getting the better end of the deal."

Glare.

"Hey guys!"

Naruto popped out of thin air and started running toward them, waving.

"What're you doing…"

Naruto slowed.

"What in the heck did you guys do to yourselves?"

She pointed at Sasuke.

"It was his fault!"

Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"It was _her_ fault."

Naruto turned on his heel and walked the other way. God, why did he have such weird _friends_?

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"I hope you know that I'm going to make you pay for so many scarves for my head for the rest of my life that I don't think even _you_ can afford it, Sasuke. That, and I called Ino while I was in the bathroom a second ago. Thank you _so much_ for everything, Sasuke-kun."

His smirk slipped.

* * *

_**A/n:**__ This popped in my head one day. I had lice when I was younger (a couple times), and I actually had to get my hair cut—although never to the point of being shaved. Lol. And 'Ookoos' is a word that we always called lice as a kid. Not a real word (I think) so I decided to leave it out of the story, although I used it in the title. This story was not one of those on my back burner, but I'll get to one of those eventually and post them. Oh, if you have a suggestion for these one-shots... i mean, I hadn't planned on making another one-shot, but now that i have, I'd be willing to take prompts to add on to these. Of course, I'll decide if i can do it and have to time, but I'll do my best and no idea is a bad one, so say anything you can think of!  
_

_Hope you enjoyed it—random and probably pointless, I know…but …eh._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. Not even ookoos._


	3. The Contest Bonanza

**The Contest Bonanza  
**

--

_SasukexXxSakura_

-_Girls can too!-_

--

"I bet you can't do it."

Righteous indignation.

"Hell yes I can!"

Roll eyes.

"I _know_ you can't."

"I can do it!"

"Come on, Sakura—you know you're too… innocent to even try—"

"Shut up, Sasuke! Yes I can!"

"_Right_…"

She crossed her arms.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm innocent."

Snort.

"Hell yes you are. Don't tell me you're not."

"What does _innocence_ have to do with it anyway? There's always a first for everything!"

"Not with this. Either you're ready for it, or not. And you are definitely not."

Huff.

"Sasuke, I demand that we—"

"_No_. Changing the tone of your voice won't make me change my mind."

Whine.

"But _Sasuke_—"

"Stop whining. I'm doing you a favor. I know that once you start, you'll regret it and then feel bad about it."

"I will _not_—"

"Stop asking. The answer is still no."

Glare.

Shrug.

Huff.

"Sasuke, whether you like it or not, you are going to do this."

Eyebrow raise.

"What are you going to do—make me?"

"… Yes. Yes, I am."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Sakura—you're _this_ big," He held up his pinky finger, "What exactly do you think you'll be able to do? Besides, I'm pretty sure that's illegal, even if you are a girl."

Pursed lips.

"I'm sure I could if I really _tried_—"

He gave her a look.

She sighed. Then, a second later, she looked up as a smile began to spread on her face.

He looked at her suspiciously.

She shrugged.

"I can always use… the other way."

"What?"

She smiled at him again before dropping it for a sad face. Puppy eyes. Pouty lip. Tears. Crunched up face.

"Oh—God—please don't—"

To late.

She sat down and started bawling in front of him as well as any and definitely all other pedestrians watching as they walked by through the shopping square.

Then she started blubbering.

"_All I wanted was to… but you… and… ahhhhhahhhaahhhhaaaa…_"

What the hell was he suppose to do?!

"Don't… I mean…"

She continued to cry.

Awkwardly he sat next to her and patted her back.

"I—uh—jeez! Fine! We can do it—just stop the crying already!"

She looked up at him through her tear-stained face, practically beaming sunshine, daisies, and all the sparkles in the world.

She pecked him on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

She leaped to her feet and headed up the street.

He shook his head and followed her.

Sighing, he said to the man at the cashier table, "Two to participate in the 100 Milk Jugs Chugging Contest."

Sakura hugged him tight, eyes alight.

"I am going to totally kick your butt, Sasuke-kun!"

This was a mistake... but at least she would learn her lesson.

**After the Contest.**

"Oh… man… I am never… _burp_… ever… going to try to play that… _game_… again."

Smirk.

"I told you I could do it, Sasuke-kun."

Glare.

He knew that that was a mistake...

"_Uhh_..."

* * *

_**A/n:**__ What? Another random one-shot drabble thingy? Why, yes. Yes it is. Still completely random. Like it, hate it, here it is. But I still hope you liked it. I'm still taking prompts if you want to suggest anything. I believe I'm better at those in the long run, but, eh. Where did I get this idea? I've no clue. I thought of milk for some reason… then I wondered what I could do with it—a contest, right? And then that somehow lead to this. And yes, I did just make this up in my head a second ago to type up. And it probably sucks on ice. LoL. But, then, it IS suppose to be random. Anywho,_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto, nor the characters._


End file.
